The Innocent
by Caaorn
Summary: FINALE. The end has come, the final fight happens now. Revelations are made (though they might not be accurate to true DOA facts) R&R! (Also, Extra Chapter Added)
1. ONE

The Innocent

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA or any characters of DOA! I just wrote this is all...

One

The moonlight shone down upon Kasumi as she waited on top of a large building in Okinawa.

"I wonder why Ryu would call me out here all of a sudden..." Kasumi crossed her arms and shut her eyes, "Hurry Hayabusa."

Climbing up the building were seventeen ninja sent by Hayate. These were some of the most ruthless in the village and Hayate was paying them full price. The leader of the pack hissed and the others did as well. They continued to climb up the grapple hook rope to the top.

Kasumi opened her eyes and stood up. She shook her head; her hair flew from side to side,

"Another trick..." she drew her blade and held it to her face. Ninja stars bounced off the blade, she looked around...no one was in sight. Kasumi tried to feel their presence, but to no avail. She stood upright and began slowly for the edge of the building; the only sound was her shoes on the gravel. Kasumi reached the edge, she looked down. It was a long way; this was the highest building in the whole city. Kasumi widened her eyes as she felt something at her back. She twisted around only in time to see two ninja tackle her at the same time. Kasumi fell for seconds before taking action. She grabbed on of their heads and tossed him off. He pulled out a ninja star and tossed it. Kasumi held the other ninja in front of her and he took the star. Kasumi stabbed him once in the head and tossed him aside as they continued to plummet. The ninja hissed, although it was barely hearable as they were falling at great speed. Kasumi stabbed her katana into a brick on the building and watched as the ninja smashed his skull into the hard cement still far below. Kasumi smashed a window with one kick and leapt inside. Eerie elevator music flowed through the office building as she continuously took cover behind cubicles, trying to decipher if the ninjas were even in the building. Kasumi waited, but nothing happened. She sighed and sat down on a chair. Her chest moved up and down quickly, she could barely breathe.

"Check in here," a raspy voice said. Kasumi stopped breathing at once and stayed as still as possible. They were getting close and Kasumi knew it, she had to take action now. As one neared her cubicle, she reached her hand out and grabbed his face. She pulled him into the cubicle and slowly entered her blade into his forehead, keeping her hand on his mouth. He dropped to the ground soundlessly. Kasumi let go of his body, it fell back and hit the chair. The chair rolled back, making a slight squeaking noise. But the ninja still heard. Four leapt into the cubicle. Kasumi leapt out and kicked the cubicle down; it hit one ninja and knocked him out. The three leapt at Kasumi. One slashed, Kasumi leapt back and threw a star into his heart area. Another slashed, but Kasumi kicked the blade away and stabbed him. The last one backed away slowly. Kasumi shook her head and stood up straight,

"We don't have to keep fighting like this. Please...tell Hayate to stop." The ninja nodded but was instantly impaled by one of the remaining six.

"We wish...you were our friend Kasumi. But you told an enemy clan...you told them where our hidden village was and now...everyone but the ninja is dead. Our wives...children...gone!!" he slashed at her. Kasumi, shaken by the weight of the story, didn't move. She screamed in pain as the blade ripped across her chest. She dropped to her knees and another ninja kicked her backwards into the wall.

"I didn't tell anyone anything. Please...believe me." Kasumi managed to say.

"We would believe you if we could. But..." the third ninja pointed his blade to her neck and prepared to stab it, "Let's finish this." He pulled his blade back and playfully punched Kasumi, "I guess we can't do it." Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and Hayate dropped down.

"I'm so sorry, that you couldn't pull the job off." Hayate slashed at the ninja and massacred him. He tossed two out the window and chopped off the other three's head in the time rate of five seconds." Hayate turned to Kasumi.

"Hayate..." Kasumi said standing and clutching her bleeding wound, "Why did you lie to them?"

"Lie? It's the truth you evil bitch!" Hayate lunged forward and kicked Kasumi in the head. She flew across the room and out the window. She kept going until she hit the ceiling of the next building. Kasumi crawled forward and tried to hide, but Hayate landed on the same ceiling and advanced.

"Freeze Hayate, come with us now." A man from a helicopter said. Hayate lowered his head,

"Back off you fodder." He pulled a bow off his back and an arrow as well. He inserted the arrow and fired. It sent the helicopter flying back before blowing up. This had given Kasumi time to escape. She had gathered up all her strength and leapt down to the streets. She stumbled away and hid in an opera concert room. It was empty, so she lay down on the ground and fell asleep.

Kasumi opened her eyes and found she was lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around; Helena sat at the other side of the room applying makeup.

"Helena?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes?"

"What...are you doing in Japan?"

"Concert, I've been steadily been getting more famous."

"Oh, so I guess..."

"Yes, I found you. Rest up now, maybe you can watch the opera show later."

"Thank-you." Kasumi smiled. She lay back down. Then, a man entered the room.

"Madam Helena, it is time."

"Thank you, Zack." Kasumi's eyes widened she looked at the man and found that he WAS Zack.

"Zack?" Kasumi asked, sitting up again.

"Hey, what's going on Kasumi? Haven't seen you since the last tournament."

"Just...the usual." Kasumi said. Helena left the room, Kasumi reached out but Helena had already gone. When she looked back to where Zack was standing, she found he was gone. She sighed and turned back around, she found Zack sitting at the end of her bed. "Ah!" Kasumi slid up against the wall.

"Its okay babe, don't worry about it." Zack said. Kasumi lowered her shoulders and smiled,

"I guess I did over- she ceased talking because Zack's mouth was on hers. Kasumi squealed and tried to throw him off, but she was too weak from the previous night to do anything. Zack backed off and smiled,

"So, how'd you like it?" Kasumi spat on the ground, but inside she was thinking,

"Zack...actually is a good kisser." Kasumi shook her head, "Ew! Gross! Did I really just think that?" Zack shrugged,

"Guess I can't do anything about it." He turned and left the room. Kasumi shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the door opened again and Zack came in cursing.

"What's wrong?" Zack took off his glasses, his eyes were watering,

"Man, does Helena have to be so mean?" Zack whimpered.

"Why? What happened?"

"So you do care about me," Zack said, instantly by Kasumi's side again. Kasumi sighed,

"I was just asking." Zack fiddled with the strap that held the robes Kasumi had been changed into, "Zack, no. If you do I will so kick you ass later." Kasumi said seriously. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with a ninja mask on entered. He grabbed Zack's head and kicked him until he spat blood out onto the ground,

"DON'T COME BACK." He said sternly. He tossed Zack out and shut the door, "Are you alright Kasumi? Injured at all?" Kasumi nearly burst with excitement,

"H-h-h-h-h-h....Hayabusa!" Kasumi surprisingly regained control of her body and leapt onto him. Hayabusa blushed instantly when he felt her against him.

"H-how a-are you d-doing?" Hayabusa asked. Kasumi ceased her cheerful attitude and began to sob into his shoulder,

"I can't believe Hayate told them I did such a thing...."

"Hayate tells not a lie. Kasumi really did come and destroy our village. Kasumi Epsilon that is." Kasumi gasped,

"I finished her off in the Bio Lab so long ago!"

"She survived that fight, you did not kill her. She had wanted revenge and did this, just to get back at you for losing."

"Does she still live? I will kill her this time," Kasumi said, eyeing her katana on Helena's dresser.

"Yes, I've been visiting her and acting like I loved her and thought she was you. Heh, she doesn't even know I don't feel about you that way." Hayabusa instantly regretted that. Kasumi ceased hugging him and sat back down on the bed,

"J-just...talk to me l-later...I feel a bit tired." Kasumi said as her eyes began to leak. Hayabusa looked to the ground and turned,

"Alright, I'll come back soon." He left the room. Kasumi shrugged,

"Do I love him? Do I just like him? My feelings are all mangled up and I can't clean up the mess that is my mind..." Kasumi said as tears rolled out endlessly. She tried not to cry; she just sat there and let the tears flow.

The Next Night

Kasumi felt her wounds closing up, so Helena decided that Kasumi could watch her tonight. Kasumi pulled on a long black night gown and left for the seat that Helena had supplied. Kasumi looked around and waved at two familiar faces. Jann Lee (C5) And Lei-Fang (C8) was there. Kasumi felt something grab her arm, she turned and found herself face to face with Hayabusa,

"I..."

"No time to waste, let's go!" Kasumi said cheerfully, although inside her heart was slowly crumbling away and any more out of Hayabusa was going to shatter it instantly. They sat down and watched. Kasumi admired the stage around Helena, it was nice. Kasumi looked to examine the ceiling art, but she noticed on the highest of balconies there was a purple haired girl holding a sniper. Kasumi gasped and stood, she had to leap but the dress was restricting her because of its tightness and how long it was. Kasumi ripped off a large portion of it, leaving only enough to cover her up and leapt for Ayane. As she landed on the balcony, she realized she had made a large mistake. Her katana was still on the dresser and Ayane had a sword, ninja stars and a sniper. Ayane turned and put the sniper down,

"Kasumi, Kasumi....how stupid of you to actually tell the secrets of our clan to an enemy and then lead on attack on us. I was beginning to think highly of you...and now this? You wench." Ayane swung the sniper at Kasumi. Kasumi took the blow and dropped to her knees, her hand on her cheek where she had been hit.

"I didn't do it! Believe me!" Kasumi shouted.

"Die!" Ayane held her blade up and plunged it down. Hayabusa appeared and took the blow.

"Ah...ha...." Hayabusa grunted. Kasumi's eyes filled with tears,

"HAYABUSA!" Kasumi screamed. Ayane stood there, a look of disbelief on her face. Hayabusa dropped Kasumi's katana and fell to his knees,

"Kasumi...I...lo..." Hayabusa couldn't finish. He shut his eyes and slid off the blade. Ayane began to breathe harder, not believing she had just killed him. She had seen much bloodshed and had done much of it. But to see someone like Hayabusa die at her hands...

"Hayabusa..." Kasumi wept into his shoulder and then stopped. She stood with teary eyes and unsheathed her blade. Ayane staggered back,

"Kasumi...I..." Ayane backed up against the wall. Kasumi tossed the blade to the ground and smiled faintly,

"I wouldn't kill someone I truly cared about." Kasumi said. Ayane's face reverted back to anger. She fired the sniper blindly at the stage below while staring furiously at Kasumi. Helena screamed and the sound of blood hitting the ground was heard. Kasumi smiled still, trying to resist reaching for her blade. Ayane tossed a ninja star; it hit Kasumi in the shoulder. Kasumi dropped to one knee. Ayane picked her up by her neck and tossed her down below. Kasumi hit the stage and crashed through it to under the stage. Jann Lee and Lei Fang rushed over as Ayane leapt down. Ayane raced forward and tried to impale Kasumi. Jann Lee shattered the blade she held and glared at her,

"Stop this." Ayane screamed and landed a blow to Jann Lee's face. He spun backwards and landed hardly on the ground. Ayane tossed two ninja stars and took his life. She continued to advance. Lei Fan didn't know what to do. Ayane just passed her. Lei Fang tried to put Ayane in a choke hold. Ayane threw her over her shoulder and smashed her foot in Lei Fang's face while taking a shard of the sword and slitting her throat.

"I will kill you, Kasumi!" Ayane raced forward. Kasumi gasped as Ayane neared, but green leaves and cherry blossom petals surrounded Kasumi. Ayane backed away and disappeared. The items dropped to the ground. Kasumi didn't know what to do. She changed into her alternate outfit (C2) and raced out of the opera house.

So, that's it for now. I'll add another chapter if I get like one or two reviews. So, tell me if you like it!

Kenji


	2. TWO

The Innocent

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA, My name isn't Tomonobu Itagaki and I don't work for Team Ninja.

Two

Kasumi spent nights alone in a ghost town, trying to pick herself up. Kasumi hugged herself and curled up into a ball, the only light in the room was a small candle. She looked at her hands, still bloodstained from Ryu.

"I...need to wash up," she thought. She stood and proceeded to the back of the house, where a small hot spring was. Kasumi undressed and stepped in. It stung at her skin, but soon became relaxing. She settled down and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she heard hissing. The same kind from the night Hayate had found her. Kasumi wrapped a towel around her bare body and picked up her katana. She stood in place, waiting. Kasumi lowered her blade, "Must've been a snake." Suddenly, the sound of thuds could be heard. Kasumi looked to the doorway and found three arrows now stuck in the wall. Kasumi's eyes widened and she leapt inside the house as a barrage of arrows came over the wall and struck the ground where she had been standing. Kasumi tried to catch her breath as she stood up. More hisses. Kasumi backed away, trying to escape the house. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her neck. Kasumi teleported behind her attacker and impaled him in the back. She turned and groaned as ten ninja raced at her. Kasumi raced forward as well, slashed at one and ducked under two blades. The two blades clashed and Kasumi impaled one of the ninja's. He dropped his blade and Kasumi picked it up. She formed a cross and blocked three blades. She was being pushed back. Kasumi began to sweat as she got near the wall. She had to take a chance on her next move. Kasumi let go and performed a back flip. Her feet landed on the wall and she bounced off it. She held the long katana down and killed one ninja with a slice as she passed. She landed and tossed the long katana forward, it impaled the second ninja. The third waited, he didn't attack and Kasumi was not going to throw her beloved katana at him. Suddenly, she heard a war cry as a ninja tossed a spear tip on a chain at her.

"DIE!" he shouted. Kasumi ducked and grabbed the chain, she yanked it forward and as he came close, she impaled him. She picked up the chain spear and threw it; it cut cleanly through the third ninja.

"Four more..." Kasumi groaned as she dropped to one knee. Amongst them was Ayane. The three minor ninja raced forward, Kasumi lowered her head. As they came close, she leapt up and hit the ceiling. She rebounded off it and went twirling towards the ground, a magnificent display of Sakura flowers flowing around her. She hit the middle one with her katana and he crashed through the floorboards. Kasumi got on her two bloody hands and twirled, tripping both ninja. She took out two shurinken and impaled the two. She picked up her katana and looked at Ayane,

"Kasumi...how can you slay old friends like that?" Kasumi stared at her unbelievingly,

"You killed Ryu!"

"It was an accident!"

"No!" Kasumi leapt forward, Ayane thrust her blade forward. Ayane prepared to cheer as she felt her blade sink into something, but one she saw what it was she was stunned. Kasumi had held up a dead ninja's body and had blocked. Kasumi dropped the double killed body and advanced on Ayane slowly. She stopped and the two exchanged furious glares. They raced at each other and took a swing. Kasumi felt the blade just miss and scrape her cheek, while she had impaled Ayane in the shoulder. They broke apart from each other. Ayane screamed and fell to her knees,

"Kasumi...you....you evil..." suddenly, Hayate appeared between the two and held his hand up to stop Ayane from getting up.

"Kasumi, just to survive...you've caused more bloodshed and loss to our clan then any enemy could..."

"Stop pursuing me then! I wouldn't give any info to our enemy! I did not lead that raid!"

"By your performance tonight...and what you've done....I would say you have done so. Kasumi, you die here...now." Hayate drew his blade and advanced, pulling his ninja mask on.

"Hayate, no...please..." Kasumi said backing away. Hayate raised his blade and smashed it into the ground. A fissure rocked the small house and sent Kasumi to the ground. He raced forward and slammed the blade downwards. Kasumi held her own blade up and blocked with the side. She rolled away from Hayate and flipped up onto her feet. Kasumi then lunged forward and swung. Hayate blocked and moved forward, putting pressure on the deadlock they were engaged in. Kasumi groaned as her arms began to strain. Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the ground was heard. Somehow, Hayate's blade had broken. Kasumi took the open chance and put her blade up to Hayate's neck. The two stared at each other, tears filling Kasumi's eyes while Hayate's eyes were empty, no feeling behind them. Hayate shook his head,

"So...just admit that you caused the bloodshed. Admit it!" Hayate shouted, grabbing her blade and pulled it closer to his neck. Kasumi stomped the ground and screamed,

"I didn't do it!" Hayate began to slit his throat when Ayane tackled him.

"Kasumi...stupid...leave now!"

"Ayane, you fool! Kasumi would have admitted it! We could have killed her here!" Ayane turned her look to Hayate and glared malevolently at him,

"Stop it! You're acting like a kid!" Hayate growled. He threw Ayane off him and stabbed her continuously, not showing any signs of stopping.

"No, stop!" Kasumi raised her blade, but a white light filled the room and Kasumi fainted.

When she awoke, she found that she was wearing pink silk pajamas and lying in a sleeping bag in a cave filled with luminous crystals that lighted the place up. She looked around and found a familiar girl cooking at a fire. She wore C-1 except without the jacket.

"H-Hitomi?" Kasumi asked.

"Hiya, so you woke up?"

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked, getting on her knees.

"Well, remember that white light? Ryu had given that to me at the end of the third Dead or Alive, I used it to save you just yesterday." Kasumi shook her head,

"How did you get there?"

"Well, actually...I got a job as a cook for this military camp we're in. I was out looking for ingredients when I found you fighting Hayate and Ayane."

"Thank-you." Kasumi said, bowing her head.

"It was nothing," Hitomi brushed off the topic with a wave of her hand and then said, "So ready to meet the leader of the camp? You'll be surprised!" Kasumi nodded and Hitomi supplied her with white overalls over a white and blue striped t-shirt. The two walked through the camp, it was a small army...but they looked capable to win a war against large armies. They entered a large office and found a man with a sand camouflage turban on. He looked up,

"Leon!" Kasumi shouted in astonishment, "Aren't you supposed to be a mercenary?"

"I quit that...the army pays way more." Leon said, standing. Suddenly, Bayman entered and saluted.

"Sir, an enemy army is approaching."

"Heh, even Bayman has to respect me now." Bayman glared at Leon but kept his stance. Leon grabbed a gun of a rack and yelled out something in a foreign language. The army set up and they marched. Kasumi and Hitomi followed from a faraway. Kasumi saw a straight black line charging at them, ninja, and swarms of them. They bellowed and leapt to the skies. The army fired and downed many, but that didn't stop a massive massacre of Leon's army when they landed. Kasumi shook her head and held her hands to her chest as she watched the armies killing each other.

"Watch out, Leon!" Bayman shouted. He leapt in front of Leon and took a sword for Leon.

"Bayman, are you alright? Bayman!" Leon stood and began to ram ninja's with the butt of his sword, then killing them with one head shot. But he soon grew tired and the ninja's surrounded him and the remainder of his army.

"I'm going to help!" Hitomi said to Kasumi. She raced forward and began to pummel through enemy lines.

Hitomi ducked under a blade and punched the man's chest; she stood and kicked him in the face. A ninja tossed some ninja stars at her; she moved to the side and kicked another in the crotch. Hitomi kept advancing slowly like this. Then, the ninjas finally decided to attack her instead. One third of the army backed off Leon and attacked Hitomi. It didn't take them long to overtake a girl who knew only to use her fists and feet. They sliced at her here and there, scarring her badly. She finally dropped to the ground, exhausted. One ninja with a large axe raised it and prepared to chop Hitomi in half.

"NO!" Kasumi leapt forward with amazing speed and pummeled three ninja with one kick. A ninja slashed, she picked a blade up off the ground and blocked. She let go of the blade and ducked, moving forward. She slammed him in the gut and ripped through his skin into his inner body. She pulled out internal organs, then back-flipped away from a barrage of shurinken. Kasumi kicked a spare blade off the ground and grasped it with both hands. She moved forward and sliced one ninja's head off. She kicked off his chest and went sky-high. She plummeted down and rammed another through the head; she twisted like a can-opener and pried a bit of his head off. She leapt off and wrapped her legs around another's neck; she twisted and ripped his head off, she back-flipped off him and sliced two ninja in half. She kicked off another ninja at the back side of the group and swung wildly in all directions. When she hit the other side of the army, loads of the ninja army fell. She slowly stood, and walked forward. "My leg...I broke it." Kasumi thought as she continued to stagger forward. The ninja took notice of this and attacked her all at the same time.

Seeing this, Hitomi stood up and raced forward. She did a jump kick on the back of a ninja's head, she kicked him on his back continuously and he went down with such great force, he tackled some other ninjas. Hitomi stood up and continued to punch.

Leon grinned and dropped his gun. He raced forward and just as a ninja was about to be-head Hitomi; he leapt high in the air and used both hands to slam the ninja's skull in half. He landed and twisted, turning his back to the others. He kicked and then back-flipped, kicking off another ninja.

"Retreat!" one ninja shouted. The now small army left with quick speed. Kasumi groaned and dropped to the ground, her hands on her leg. Leon bent down and picked Kasumi up,

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" he asked. Hitomi nodded and followed Leon back to the camp.

Kasumi lay back in the bed while the army's doctor tried to fix her swollen leg.

"This will take a while to heal. Try not jump around as much as you do." The doctor said.

"But, how will I defend myself?" Kasumi asked, "Ninjitsu is my style..."

"Just keep refuge here."

"No, the ninja army will come again," Kasumi said, "I'm sure of it."

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Leon said.

"But your numbers have greatly declined." Kasumi replied.

"We will still help you. I find it my duty,"

"You sure are acting different," Hitomi said, eyeing him suspiciously. Leon laughed,

"For the better I hope,"

"Maybe..." Kasumi said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Leon laughed, as did everyone else.

These thoughts are coursing through your head, "Cheesy as hell. That part where (cheesy part) was so gay." Yeah, I didn't put as much effort sadly...but I still did my best. I think I did a considerably good job while trying to juggle my job, school, fan fictions and a lot of other crap. Other people probably have it worse, but I consider myself in some bad shape for writing fictions. Same deal as last time, if I get at least one or two more reviews, I shall continue. Please, post your thoughts. I'd like to hear what the readers, how many ever few there are, think.

Kenji.


	3. THREE

The Innocent

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Dead or Alive except this fiction...damn.

THREE

Hitomi packed the last of the food she could into the bag and met with Kasumi and Leon in Leon's office.

"So, where do we go?" Kasumi asked.

"We need a place safe from your clan, maybe enemy territory?" Leon suggested.

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea," Kasumi replied.

"There's a hidden mountainous village back where the grass grows. We just have to climb the mountain and there it is. I've been there before, they should shelter us." Hitomi said.

"Let's get going then," Leon said.

"Lead the way," Kasumi said to Hitomi. Hitomi nodded and tossed the bag of supplies to Leon, he slung it over his shoulder and they started off.

"Where was the army today Leon?" Hitomi asked.

"I sent them back home; it's useless to travel with a large group." Leon replied. Hitomi nodded. They continued forward. All that was heard were the desert winds blowing harshly against the three, but Kasumi sensed something else.

"Leon heads up. There's something around." Kasumi whispered.

"No way there could be, there's no cover and I see nothing." Leon replied. Hitomi stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground,

"Hey guys, does the area around here receive earthquakes?"

"No..." Leon said slowly. Suddenly, the ground before them burst and ninja poured out. They wore sand colored outfits so they hadn't been seen at all. "Kasumi, Hitomi...run!" Leon shouted, pulling out his gun. Kasumi and Hitomi raced forward, a ninja spotted them and tried to pursue. Leon held his gun up and fired; the bullet ripped through the skin and lodged itself into the ninja's brain.

"Attack the male!" the leader shouted. Leon took a count of the enemies he was up against, four. Leon grinned and raced towards an oncoming one. He jump kicked and with his foot and placed it in the man's face, he fired twice and the man flew back. Leon hit the ground. A ninja raised his blade and plunged it down. Leon rolled to the side and then flipped up onto his feet. He dropped to a knee and leapt forward. Sand flew in all directions, blinding the ninjas. Leon took a hard punch and slammed the ninja's chest. He stood and held him up by the neck with both hands. The ninja's feet swung around wildly, as soon as the dust cleared he was still. Leon turned and tossed the dead body into another ninja trying to get the sand out of his eyes. It hit him like a bowling ball on a pin. Leon leapt high into the air and plummeted down. He slammed his fist down and with all the force he had gained from the jump, ripped through the ninja's chest. He stood and looked to the leader.

"Go to hell," he fired the gun.

Hitomi and Kasumi slowed to a stop when the sounds of battle faded. Kasumi bent over and placed her hands on her knees,

"Is Leon alright?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," Hitomi replied, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Hey..." Kasumi said, finally noticing what type of ground she stood on.

"Eh? We're back on the plains! This means..." Hitomi looked up and sure enough, a large mountain stood not too far off in the distance.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Leon asked, stumbling out of the desert.

"Are you alright?" Kasumi asked, inspecting the way he walked.

"Fine, just tired," Leon tossed his turban to the ground and ran his fingers through his white hair, "So that's the mountain, huh?" Leon asked as he put some shades on.

"Yeah, shall we start on our way?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course," Leon said. The three marched across the plains, no troubles arose. But as they reached a forest right before the foot of the mountain, Kasumi got the feeling again.

"You guys..." Kasumi whispered. Hitomi stomped her foot,

"Not again!" she moaned. Leon checked his gun,

"Did we bring extra ammo?" Leon asked.

"No..." Hitomi replied, checking the bag.

"I'm out," Leon said, dropping the now useless handgun to the emerald green grass.

"We just have to outrun them," Kasumi said. Leon eyed her injury,

"You're not in the shape to outrun ninjas. Last time you were able because Leon was stalling them...but I'm not risking any of our lives." Hitomi said.

"We'll try and take them with out fists," Leon said, smashing one fist against his palm.

"Kasumi, you stay back here until we call...alright? Be on guard." Hitomi said. The two entered and soon disappeared from Kasumi's sight,

"Please be alright..." Kasumi prayed.

The two walked through the forest, ready to take on anything. Leon's eyes widened behind his shades and he tackled Hitomi as arrows whizzed past them. Ninjas dropped down,

"Six this time." Hitomi said, getting up.

"Let's go," Leon said. The two raced forward at the waiting ninjas. A ninja leapt high into the sky and plunged his blade down. Hitomi, realizing she still had the bag with her, pulled out a frying pan and blocked. She pushed his blade aside with it and smashed him in the head. He dropped the blade and Hitomi smashed her foot into his face. Another tossed ninja stars at Leon. Leon got up against a tree and the stars passed, he had managed to grab one though. He tossed it back with amazing force, it ripped through the ninja. Another leapt forward; Hitomi kicked his blade aside and continued to apply damage to it until it broke. She then jumped up and twisted around, the momentum she gained from the turn gave her enough power to knock the ninja out with a single kick. The three other ninja backed away as one dropped from the trees.

"Hayate..." Hitomi said. Hayate looked up and pulled his sword out.

"It all ends here," he raced forward, his sword outstretched. Hitomi dodged to the side. Hayate skidded to a stop and turned, he kicked and the blow landed to Hitomi's stomach. She went flying back and went through a tree. Hayate turned to Leon and raised his blade. Leon pulled out a knife and tried to impale Hayate. Hayate kicked the knife aside and held his blade to Leon's neck, "Die." Suddenly, another ninja wearing a sleeveless tight ninja suit dropped down. His cold eyes started into Hayate's.

"Who's that?" Hitomi thought, sitting up.

"You can't be alive!" Hayate shouted. The ninja lunged forward and pulled his blade out. He swung and landed a harsh blow into Hayate's side. Hayate gagged and stumbled backwards. "Retreat!" he shouted. The ninjas disappeared. Leon and Hitomi instantly cornered the ninja,

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Not now. Do not tell Kasumi of this." The ninja twirled and green leaves engulfed him. When they dropped to the ground, he was gone.

"But...Kasumi told us he died...." Hitomi said.

"But only Ryu has the trademark leaves." Leon said, crossing his arms. Kasumi raced into the forest and eyed the dead ninjas,

"You guys did it!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Uh...of course!" Hitomi replied.

"We should find some place to rest, it's getting dark." Leon said, looking to the sky. Kasumi nodded,

"Right over there, I see a cave." Kasumi said.

-Later that night-

Leon stuck the tip of his cigar into the bonfire and lit it; he placed it in his mouth and leaned against the jagged wall. Hitomi and Kasumi were already sleeping. Leon began to fall asleep, but he heard the leaves outside rustle. He stood up and exited the cave; the man in the sleeveless ninja suit was leaning against a tree.

"Explain it to me. Kasumi said that you were impaled and killed in the opera house."

"Illusions, Hayate had tried to trick her so that the death would stun her then Ayane could move in for the kill. But he hadn't informed Ayane yet so she believed that I had really died as well. Hayate may be a massive and nearly perfect killing machine, but he still isn't too smart."

"Where were you during that?"

"Watching everything from the crowd."

"Did Zack die in that?"

"Sadly...no, he escaped and is now in the witness protection program when no one is even after him."

"So, what do you plan to do?" Ryu shrugged,

"Watch from afar and help if necessary,"

"That'll be help," Leon said. Ryu tossed a fully loaded gun to Leon along with a few cartridges of ammo.

"That should help as well. Avoid battles if possible. The more bloodshed Hayate sees, the more he believes Kasumi did attack the village." Ryu began to leap away, but Leon stopped him,

"The imitation said he knew where the clone was...where is it?"

"Be patient, the three of you need rest. I'll tell you when I believe it is time." Leon began to protest, but Ryu disappeared. Leon headed back to the cave and put out his cigar.

-Morning-

"Are you ready?" Hitomi asked. Leon nodded as he stood; he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. The three finished going through the tranquil forest and arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Let's start climbing." Leon said as he reached up to a grab a small ledge. Hitomi and Kasumi watched for a bit until Leon was high up.

"Oh yeah, there's some trams that will take us up just over there." Hitomi shouted up to Leon. Leon groaned,

"See you at the top!" he shouted down. Hitomi and Kasumi proceeded to a tram and it began to rise. As it hit the top, Leon was still a few feet below. As he neared the summit, Hitomi cheering him on, Kasumi felt the same feeling. Hisses rang out and Kasumi instantly drew her blade,

"Guys, they're here." Kasumi said. The three waited, suddenly Leon began to fall.

"LEON!" Hitomi shouted. Leon reached his hand out and grabbed a ledge. Three ninja approached Hitomi and Kasumi. Suddenly, a black object whizzed past them. The three ninja's dropped to their knees, bleeding profusely. The black whiz went past Leon as well and he ended up on top of the mountain.

"What was that?" Kasumi asked, looking around. Hitomi and Leon did not reply, "Was it you Ryu?" Kasumi thought.

Alright, those reviews were wonderful. Thank-you for straightening that out for me, Cheeky Chika-Chan. Stoopid Fckr Bagd My Storie! JK, reviews aren't supposed to be all supportive. But did you have to add the part where I should never write again? That was a bit too negative. Anyway, I hope I altered it to be more as you all like it and I kept Hitomi and Leon alive. And Ryu has come back so if he is going to die, I guess I can make it more gruesome. But you all love Ryu so much, I like him too, I might just keep him alive! ï Alight, same deal. Two reviews and you got yourself a new chapter.

Kenji


	4. FOUR

The Innocent

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Dead or alive, this is just a fan fiction.

Later that night after the mysterious rescue by the dark shadow, Kasumi lay awake in bed wondering about it. She tossed and turned and tried to convince herself that Hayabusa was dead. But only Hayabusa had such amazing speed and traces of leaves could be seen on the mountain tops.

"Yeah, don't worry about it; I'll make sure she gets there safely." Leon said. Kasumi sat up and raced to the window, she opened the blinds a bit. What she saw was Leon with his back turned talking to Ryu. Kasumi's eyes widened, she reached for the doorknob and threw the door open. Leon turned around, "What is it, Kasumi?" he asked. Kasumi rubbed her eyes, Hayabusa was gone.

Next Morning

Kasumi watched as a young girl and boy, obviously brother and sister, raced around in circles chasing each other. Kasumi began to remember the days she spent with Hayate in open fields, just playing.

"Kasumi, we're leaving." Leon said, coming up next to her.

"Ah? It's only been one day, I'm sure that Hayate's ninja are still actively searching for us. It's not safe." Kasumi said.

"That may be so, but not far from this mountain is the DOATECH industry. Kasumi, your clone is there." Kasumi nodded,

"It'll be a dangerous mission," Kasumi warned Leon.

"Ha, I know." Leon said slamming his fist into his palm, "I could use a challenge." Kasumi and Leon returned to the small room they had rented. Hitomi was inside cooking.

"What? We're already leaving?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, hurry up now, we've don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Those attacks on your village, they were led by Kasumi X. They've used all the battle data she's racked up from them and implementing opponent skills into her database. Meaning she will have Hayate, Ayane and Hayabusa's skills."

"Oh...let's hurry then!" Hitomi shouted, tossing her cooking pan to the ground and racing to the closet to begin packing. As soon as they had all their supplies, the three raced hurriedly towards the other side of the mountain, where they would descend. The DOATECH industry building was a hidden facility in the nearby town of Kyoto.

"Wait, stop." Leon said. The three stood in place, the edge of the mountain just in front of them. Hisses soon arose and they were coming closer with each second. "Oh sh- before Leon could finish, two ninjas tackled him and held their blades to his throat. Kasumi drew her blade, but a ninja star hit her wrist. She screamed and dropped to her knees, trying to pull it out as quickly as she could. Another ninja appeared and kicked Hitomi in the chest. Hitomi stumbled back. The ninja leapt into the air and slammed his feet onto her back, slamming her into the ground. Two more ninja came and held both their blades to Kasumi's neck. Hayate appeared; he walked slowly towards them, his blade drawn.

"It's time for this to end." Hayate said, stepping in front of Kasumi. Kasumi looked at the ninja's that had their blades to her throat. One was completely normal, but the other kept casting looks at Hayate. Hayate raised his blade, "Die!" The shifty eyed ninja withdrew his blade and blocked Hayate's. He ripped off his mask,

"Hayabusa!" Hayate and Kasumi shouted in unison.

"It's time **I** put an end to this," Hayabusa said. He withdrew his blade and back-flipped, kicking Hayate in the chin. Hayate flew upwards, as he landed, Hayabusa grabbed his leg and tossed him into the other ninja that was holding Kasumi captive. One ninja brought his blade closer to Leon's neck, glaring and hissing at Hayabusa. Leon grinned and grabbed both enemies' blades with his hands, blood began to ooze from his hands but he kept his grip. He lifted the blades from his necks impaled the two ninja with their own blades. The only one still capable of fighting was still standing on Hitomi's back with a scared expression their face. Hayabusa threw a ninja star and it had such force behind it, it sent the ninja flying. Hayate got on one knee,

"Enough!" Hayate shouted. He pulled out a small square device and pressed a small red button on it. A look of stun came over Hayabusa's face,

"Grab Hitomi and jump!" Hayabusa shouted to Kasumi. He grabbed Leon and leapt high up. Kasumi raced for Hitomi, but Hayate ran up and tripped her as the mountain began to shake. Kasumi fell flat on her face.

"You die HERE!" he shouted. The whole mountain began to collapse.

Hayabusa looked down on it as he slowly began to fall down.

"Kasumi...didn't jump." Hayabusa said as dust began to cover any view of what was going on. Hayabusa hit the ground and let Leon onto his own legs. He raced to the rubble of the mountain and began to dig, "Help me out!" Hayabusa shouted to Leon. Leon nodded and the two continued to toss rocks aside, trying to find Kasumi and Hitomi.

Night

Hayabusa tossed the last rock aside, nothing.

"Does this mean they escaped?" Leon said, inspecting the dead ninjas that they had found.

"Most likely," Hayabusa said, dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Just then, Hayabusa noticed a small hole in the ground. He looked down in, many hi-tech gadgets could be seen, and "I think we just found DOATECH." Hayabusa said, grinning.

"Hitomi and Kasumi are probably down there. Let's go!" Leon shouted. The two now fully re-energized men leapt down the hole. They landed and a sentry instantly noticed them, he reached for his radio. He held it to his mouth, Hayabusa tossed a ninja star and it broke the radio. Then Leon raced up and grabbed the man's head, he twisted, breaking the guard's neck. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground and the two raced forward, they soon reached a large circular room. Hayabusa slowed down, as did Leon, staring at the empty metallic room.

"There's something wrong in...!" Hayabusa kicked Leon and sent him flying to the other side of the room, he then side-flipped as a large spike ball hit the wall that had been right behind them. Leon and Hayabusa looked up to find a large fat man holding many spike balls in a quiver like object.

"Welcome to DOATECH!" he shouted, "I'm the First guard!"

"Die," Hayabusa said simply. He leapt forward and slashed his blade; the man blocked with the quiver and swung a spike ball attached to his fist at Hayabusa. Hayabusa leapt above it, the man began to pull it back, Hayabusa kicked it and it hit the man's face. He screamed and blood flew from his now open wounds. He collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Good job, but an un-loyal ninja can never compare to an honorable samurai." Hayabusa looked to the other side of the room; a man in samurai armor was approaching.

"What an odd collection of freaks!" Leon shouted, lunging forward.

"No, he's got a weapon!" Hayabusa shouted. The samurai drew his blade and swung; Leon ducked and blew a punch to the man's chest. He took no damage as his armor was strong. The man brought his blade to Leon's neck. Leon held his arm up and took the blow; he then drew his gun with his other hand and fired. The samurai still took no damage.

"Use this!" Hayabusa yelled. He tossed a spike ball at Leon. Leon twisted out of the way and the ball hit the samurai in the chest. The samurai backed up from the blow, Leon picked the ball up and continued to smash it on the armor. The man slashed at Leon, hitting every time, but Leon continued. Soon, the armor shattered. Leon held a gun to the man's chest and fired twice. The samurai spat out blood and died. Leon groaned,

"Go on ahead; I'll tend to my wounds." Leon said.

"Right," Hayabusa rushed to the next room. The door shut behind him and the room was engulfed into darkness.

"Welcome to DOATECH, you are an intruder and must be eliminated. Have a good-day," a voice said. The lights flickered on and Hayabusa found himself staring at ten guards with automatics.

"Here I go," Hayabusa said.

Ha, I ended the chapter here! Short, eh? Well, I hope I improved it to your standards. It's the same deal as always, two reviews scores a new chapter! Thanks for reading,

Kenji


	5. FIVE

The Innocent

Kenji Himura

Hitomi's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and instantly winced in pain. She looked to her right and found Kasumi still unconscious on the ground. She groaned and sat up against a wall; they had been captured and put in a cell. She leapt to her feet when she saw Hayate sitting on the other side of the room; a device was wrapped around his waist.

"What is that?" Hitomi asked, not intending to receive an answer.

"If I move...this thing explodes." Hayate said.

"Here, I think I can disable it..." Hitomi said, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah," Hitomi replied as she moved a small plate aside and found a whole load of wires. She began plucking key ones, she accidentally pulled two and a small explosion occurred, nothing to big.

"DAMN!" Hayate shouted.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said, reaching for another wire. Two guards rushed up to the cell and slammed the door open,

"What the hell are you doing?" one asked, kicking Hitomi into a wall. Luckily, her finger had been on a wire and when she had flown back, it had caused her to pull it. The sound of the device shutting down was heard and the guard's panicked. Hayate slowly stood and as they tried to escape, he shut the cell door.

"Kindly close your eyes," he said to Hitomi. She did so and the sound of blood splattering onto the ground in large amounts was heard.

Scene Switch

Hayabusa slowly lunged forward. A guard fired, he twisted around and dodged the bullets. He ducked under another hail of them and then grabbed one of their guns. He forced it to their chin and pulled the trigger. He twisted while nearing the ground; bullets flew over his head and killed two other guards. He spun faster and disappeared. He appeared behind a guard; he beheaded the man and leapt on the wall. He ran as bullet holes slowly formed behind him. He leapt off it and jump kicked one, the man hit the ground. Hayabusa landed on his head, crushing it. Blood splattered into another's eyes, blinding him. Hayabusa leapt forward and used him as a shield against more bullets. He got close to the seventh enemy and forced the dead body upon him. This as used as a bowling maneuver, as the other guards collapsed as the one before them hit them. Hayabusa slammed his sword into the ground and ran forward; he ended up on the other side of the hall, the soldiers now cut in half. Hayabusa cracked his neck to the left and right and looked to the door. Leon came up next to him,

"What happens when this ends?" Leon asked, drawing his pistol.

"Don't think about that," Hayabusa muttered as he ran forward.

Scene Switch

"What now?" Hitomi asked, eyeing Hayate curiously.

"I have to finish the job," he said, drawing his blade. He got up to the unconscious Kasumi and raised his blade. Hitomi tackled him instantly.

"You can't do this! She's your sister!" Hitomi screamed as she tried to keep him down. He threw her off of him and picked her up by the head. He slammed Hitomi into the wall and held his blade to her stomach,

"You die too," he said.

"Hayate, no..." Kasumi said, slowly standing. Hayate glared at her,

"I will finish her off and then you." He snarled.

"No," Kasumi said placing her hand on his shoulder. He slowly let Hitomi down and dropped his blade,

"I knew it...I found out yesterday...but I still attacked." Hayate said, "I knew that Kasumi X had done it..." suddenly, guards burst into the room, thirty at least. They unleashed a hail of bullets upon Hayate. As the barrage ended, Hayate backed up, clutching his chest as he bled profusely. The guards reloaded their clips and continued to fire. Hayate finally dropped to his knees,

"Hayate!" Kasumi screamed. A guard drew a knife and raced forward,

"I'm sorry..." Hayate muttered. The guard slammed the knife into Hayate's skull, finishing him off. The other guards locked Hitomi and Kasumi's hands into cuffs and dragged them off.

Scene Swap

Hayabusa and Leon passed by Prison Cells,

"Oh...shit." Leon muttered as he found Hayate lying with his back against the wall. He had a knife lodged in his skull and bullet holes all over his gore-covered body. Hayate covered his eyes,

"He will have to stay. We can't do anything with a dead body," Hayabusa said, continued forward.

"Right..." Leon replied, following Hayabusa into the next room. Once the entered the next room, they found scientists trying to lodge Hitomi into a small tube.

"What the hell!" Leon shouted, firing his gun. He took them out and raced up to the tube.

"Beginning emergency integration process," a voice said. The tube began to insert into a large database of tubes. Leon grasped it with both hands and tried to stop it. As he did this, Hayabusa tried to override the emergency integration. As the tube nearly completely entered, it ceased. Leon pulled it out with too much strength and collapsed on the ground. The tube broke and green water spilled everywhere. Hayabusa picked Hitomi up and lay here down on a clean floor.

"Is she still breathing?" Leon asked standing up.

"Yeah, she's going to make it."

"I'll stay here and watch her. It'd be in your best interest to go forward and save Kasumi." Leon said.

"You're right, take care." Hayabusa said, waving as he rushed into the next room. Leon sat there, staring at the green water. Then he noticed he had left a small bit of blood in it, Hitomi had also seemed to trail some of her own and Hayate's in. Leon gasped, realizing what the liquid was. He drew his gun as fully grown versions of Leon, Hitomi and Hayate formed slowly. Leon backed away, his gun up. Leon fired a shot at his clone. The clone back flipped and dodged. The Hayate clone leapt forward and rammed Leon in the cheek with his fist. Leon hit the ground hard. He rolled backwards and stood up, trying to catch his breath.

"This is going to be a thriller." He thought as he aimed his gun.

Pretty weird, huh? I hope you liked this chapter, it didn't have too many action sequences I thought, but I hope you still liked it. It was really just leading up to the near end, maybe the Climax? Well, two reviews score you a new chapter.

Kenji


	6. SIX

Author Note-Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been having problems with my computer. I'm going to try and finish out this story now, since it is nearing it's end. So, here we go...

Ryu burst through the endless onslaught of enemies, swinging his sword wildly and hoping that was enough to kill them. The narrow hallway soon broke out into a very narrow metallic bridge where there seemed to be no enemies. Ryu slowed down and panted, trying to regain his stamina. Suddenly, he noticed five red beams searching the ground, coming slowly to him. Ryu looked up and found that the bridge above him was infested with sniper. They were aiming through the metal gratings in the ground. Ryu cursed and began to race across the bridge towards the doorway ahead. The snipers began to fire. Bullets rained down on Ryu. He kept running, hoping his speed would get him out of the situation. Suddenly, he felt pain in his left leg. He tripped and hit the ground with a crushing blow. Ryu then heard a small beep,

"Crap..." Ryu pulled himself up and leapt high in the air, he used his sword and stabbed at a soldier through the gratings. He used his free hand and stuck his fingers through the gratings, keeping himself suspended in air. The bridge below collapsed, there had been C4 on it's main structural points. Ryu quickly sheathed his sword and began using the upper bridge's gratings as monkey bars, swing from one grating to another. He made it to the end and with much anxiety, let go. He plummeted downwards, there was a small ledge of the lower bridge that had remained, and it led into the doorway. Ryu grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He crawled into the doorway and propped himself up against a pillar. Using a kunai, he ripped the bullet out. Then he quickly used his scarf to wrap up the wound. Ryu kicked the air to test his leg out, then nodded He stood up and readied himself. "Hold on Kasumi...I'm coming." Ryu muttered.

-Leon-

Leon found himself backed up against a wall. The clones had cornered him. Leon quickly ejected the empty magazine from his gun and put in a new, fully loaded one. The Hayate clone rushed up to Leon and grabbed the gun before he could even cock it. Staring at Leon with empty eyes, he slowly crushed the gun. Leon grunted and quickly pulled his knife from it's sheath around his thigh. He impaled the Hayate clone,

"You got too close." Leon said with a grin. He backflipped, sending the impaled Hayate across the room. He planted his feet on the wall behind him and proplled himself forward, tackling his clone. They two rolled for a while, but Leon ended up on top. He began to punch his clone's face maliciously, blood flew everywhere. Soon, the clone stopped resisting. He was dead. Leon got up and looked at the Hitomi clone. He began to race towards it with his fist raised, but before he even got to it, the clone was suddenly in front of him. It landed one fatal kick to Leon's chest. Leon flew back and hit the wall so hard that it nearly crumbled. Leon groaned, he tried to reach his knife which had landed several feet from him. The Hitomi clone stepped on the knife and kicked it backwards, further away from him. Leon punched the ground and cursed, he shut his eyes and prepared to accept the end. Suddenly, the sound of blood splattering reached his ears. He opened one eye and found the real Hitomi behind the clone holding his knife which was now lodged into the clone's skull.

"You look like you could use some help." Hitomi said with a grin. Leon laughed and pulled himself up,

"Let's try and get to Ryu." He muttered.

"In the cell earlier I hear a guard talking about how 2nd floor leads to the 'Super Computer'. We should go and try to shut that down, maybe it'll help Ryu."

"Good idea, let's get a move on." Leon said as he opened a door leading to the staircase.

-Kasumi-

"Kasumi...what a troubled life you have led. You don't have to worry though, I'll take your identity from here on out." A voice said to Kasumi. Kasumi's eyes flashed open, she stood up and drew her blade. In front of her was her clone.

"I'm going to put an end to this!" Kasumi shouted, racing forward. Her clone leapt forward, Kasumi raced past and her clone landed behind her.

"Too slow..." Kasumi X said. She put her blade to the back of Kasumi's neck. Suddenly, the power shut off. Kasumi X stepped back, shaking wildly, "The...main computer..." She muttered. Kasumi, taking this chance, impaled Kasumi X in the stomach.

"Calm down, Kasumi." A man said. He wore a white lab coat and glasses,

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked.

"The conductor of this wonderful cloning experiment."

"Why did you choose me? Do you understand how much trouble this whole thing as caused me!" Kasumi raced at him, he pulled out a gun and shot her in the foot. She twisted and hit the ground.

"I'll tell you everything, just wait until the next chapter."

-End of Chapter-

Author Note-I'm real sorry it's so short, but I want to save everything for the next chapter. There'll probably be only 2 chapters left. Don't worry, I'll try and make them longer. Oh, don't take what the scientist said seriously. It was just a little joke I felt like putting in. Alright, see you next chapter! (Same thing, 2 reviews gets you it)


	7. THE FINALE: Lucky Chapter Number SEVEN

Kasumi lay on the cold, hard ground. Blood oozed from the gunshot wound in her foot. She moved her gaze over to Kasumi X, who was kneeling and puking out blood. The scientist ejected the clip and popped a new bullet in it, he slammed the clip back in and pointed it at Kasumi.

"I like to use one bullet, makes things a tad more exciting." He said, grinning. He used his free hand and tilted his gold framed glasses up.

"Explain. What is all this for!" Kasumi exclaimed, slamming the ground with her fist. The scientist fired the gun, the bullet grazed Kasumi's shoulder. The scientist began to reload again.

"You can call me Dr. Farland. I...am the architect of this...project." The scientist said.

"Ok...Dr. Farland...why me? Why was I chosen for the experiment?" Kasumi asked, nearly breathless as she lay there dying slowly.

"The first Dead or Alive tournament lured great fighters to us, DOATECH. Once you won the championship, we abducted you as you were obviously the strongest fighter there. Then, Dead or Alive tournament 2. Formed by the Tengu...or was it? Dead or Alive 2 was formed by us, we had created the Tengu using machinery so he could bring you back, since you had just escaped. This Tengu faced all the fighters that had come to the DOA 2 tournament. He had a secret function, he could record fighting styles and use them to his advantage. The moves, stances...everything was recorded to his hard drive. Hayabusa finished him though, he could not record Hayabusa's fighting style. But everyone else was enough, we recovered the hard drive from the busted Tengu and implented all the data into Kasumi X. Though we had failed to re-capture you, we had finished Kasumi X thanks to the Tengu's hard drive. But Kasumi X is not machine, she cannot be defeated as easily. She was born human, a human with special features. Then, with money acquired from entrance fees paid by the fighters for DOA tournament 3...we mass produced Kasumi X. After that, it was just a simple matter of sending one Kasumi X to perform a robbery to pay the prize money. A robbery done at your old village. Kasumi X was allowed to do whatever she wished to after the money was acquired...she decided to kill as many people as possible. This is how all the events unfolded. That led up to the beginning of all that has happened after the raid...those events have led to this. The moment where you will be killed...by you." Dr. Farland sighed after finishing the long story. Kasumi shut her eyes, waiting for death. But nothing happened, "But of course, the main computer has been shut down. Kasumi X's hard drive has malfunctioned. She is basically a baby right now."

"So, how do you plan on ending this?" Kasumi asked, clenching her fists. Dr. Farland stared at the ceiling and laughed,

"Using this gun." He stood up and aimed, Kasumi shut her eyes. Dr. Farland pulled the trigger, the bullet was roaring towards Kasumi. Suddenly, the sound of metal on metal was heard. Kasumi opened her eyes to see Hayabusa standing in front of Kasumi, holding his sword out like a shield, "Ugh, Ryu Hayabusa." Dr. Farland backed up, dropping his handgun. He pulled out a radio, "Emergency power! Turn on the emergency pow- Dr. Farland's blood spilled onto Ryu's face. Blood spilled down from the open wound, dripping on the dirty, concrete ground. Ryu withdrew his sword and performed a spin kick, knocking Dr. Farland into the wall. Ryu sheathed his blade and knelt next to Kasumi,

"It's going to be alright..." Ryu muttered. Just as he finished his sentence, he felt a blade go into his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Kasumi X holding a blade which was currently inserted into Hayabusa's shoulder. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He ripped the blade out and kicked Kasumi X backwards. She hit a box of crates which shattered upon impact. Ryu picked up Kasumi and tossed her at the ceiling. A vent in the ceiling opened and Leon stuck his hand out. He grabbed Kasumi's leg and pulled her into the vent. Leon saluted Ryu quickly, then shut the vent door. Ryu twirled his sword in hand and waited. Kasumi X slowly rose. Doors began to open and more Kasumi X's poured in. At least one hundred surrounded him. Ryu sighed and waited, he was becoming weak quickly. He held his sword high in the air and let out a scream. One raced towards him, Ryu leapt over it and kicked it in the back of the head. He back flipped and landed upside down, his blade inserted into another's head. He let got of the hilt and fell into the middle of the crowd. He threw one punch as they began to crowd him, sending one back to hit a large group of them. He back flipped and wrapped his legs around one's neck, he twisted and snapped her neck. Ryu back flipped once, kicking at least six in the process. He back flipped again but stayed on his hands this time, he did a split upside down and began twirling, his feet acting as propellers. They sent enemies flying backwards, hitting others. Ryu stopped and pushed himself back onto his feet, he found his sword on the ground and quickly collected it. A Kasumi finally threw a punch at Ryu. Ryu inserted the blade into her knuckles and pulled back just as a Kasumi X tried to kick him. Her foot stayed in mid air, enough time for Ryu to grab it and throw her into the crowd, knocking down more.

"Go, Go, Go!" Ryu heard shouts from outside. The soldiers. They burst in and began opening fire, willingly killing Kasumi X's to try and hit Ryu. Ryu side flipped, bullets grazing his chest. He kept going until he was next to the wall. He side flipped again, but he was able to plant his feet on the wall and rocket himself forward to tackle a large group of X's and Soldier's. A soldier tried to hit Ryu in the head with the butt of his gun, Ryu grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger, the man fell to the ground. Ryu threw the gun in the air and sheathed his sword. He jumped up and began twirling in mid-air, knocking enemies backwards. The gun came down and Ryu caught it, continued his circular attack while now firing his gun. He stopped and landed on the ground, he dropped the gun and punched a soldier in the face. The soldier backed up, and nearly fell down. Ryu's grabbed the cap of the grenade in the grenade holster that the soldier wore. The man fell down in a crowd of people. Ryu back flipped and the explosion rocked the area, Ryu barely dodged the explosion radius. The explosion took out a ton of enemies. Suddenly, a Kasumi grabbed his neck and began squeezing. Ryu dropped his blade, his feet dangling. Just as Ryu nearly lost his breath, the Kasumi dropped him as it flew into the wall. Ryu picked up his blade and whirled around to see Hayate.

"What the hell?" Ryu muttered.

"I know, I had died. But I will tell you all about it later. Let's finish off these pathetic foes." Hayate said, pulling out his own blade. Hayate and Ryu stood back to back as the Kasumi's and Soldiers closed in. Hayate leapt forward and severed a Soldier's head, a soldier opened fire on him but Hayate dodged to the side so the bullets headed straight towards Ryu. Ryu back flipped over them, they hit a number of Kasumi's. Ryu ran towards a Kasumi, his sword dug into the ground. He slashed upwards, sending the Kasumi flying up. While in mid-air, he slashed wildly and once finished, he slammed his blade down wards. She hit the ground with such an impact, a small tremor spread through the ground, knocking several of the enemies off their feet. Hayate ran around the room, his blade in the ground, cutting enemies that had fallen from the tremor in half. Ryu and Hayate got back to back again and began chanting a spell. Ninjitsu. Fireballs spread from their bodies and whirled around the room, attacking anything that still drew breathe. Once the attack was finished, one soldier still stood. Hayate walked over and took the man's grenade. He ripped off the cap and stuff it in the man's mouth. The guard screamed and began running in circles, trying to pull the grenade out of his mouth. Hayate kicked him backwards, he blew up in a gory mess. Ryu hit the wall and slid to the ground, tired.

"So...do...you want to...tell me how you are alive again?" Ryu asked.

"Project Epsilon...I have no idea what it was. But a part of it involved the regeneration of life. Everytime you are hurt, within a few minutes you are healed. If you are killed, you are healed within a few hours. Some may think it's a gift...I see it as a curse." Hayate replied, sitting down next to Ryu.

"Kasumi...she really misses you." Ryu said, grinning.

"Kasumi...she really cares for you." Hayate replied, grinning back.

"Let's go back...let's go back to Kasumi." Ryu said, standing up. A gust passed by, leaves were formed out of thin air...Ryu and Hayate disappeared.

----

Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, Leon, and Hitomi sat in the middle of a cherry blossom forest. Fireworks began to spread across the sky, Kasumi smiled and rested her head on Ryu's shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Hayate's neck and brought him down so his head rested on her lap.

"It's been so long...this is what I've always dreamed of." Kasumi whispered, smiling.

"So, what happens next?" Leon asked.

"Well, I've got a Curio Shop to run..." Ryu replied.

"Oh! We could turn it into a Curio Shop slash Tea house! I could cook and we could serve food there! Ryu is still manager of course...Leon, Kasumi and Hayate can serve the food! It'll be great!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. The future holds much for us...let's wait for what happens next and then act on it." Hayate replied, smiling for the first time in a long time.


	8. Author's Final Say

_**Authors Final Say**_

_I've had good times with this story, I've had bad times. I'm not sure if I found a fitting end for it, but I'm satisfied. I hope those who have followed the story are glad with how it turned out. I'll probably start another fiction soon, if it's still under DOA, I have no idea. Thanks to all those who reviewed and helped me improve as I went. Thanks to those who read the story, I'm grateful that even one person even read it. Well, see you all later._


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER: For Plot Hole Haters

Thanks to James's review, I've just realized a major plot hole in my story. Thus, I've decided to add one last extra chapter to explain what's up with Ayane.

---

It was dawn, the sun was beginning to peek out of the mountains. Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, Leon, and Hitomi lay in the forest still, all asleep. A twig snapped somewhere in the vicinity, Hayate stirred instantly, his hand going straight for his blade's hilt. He rose from the grassy ground and unsheathed the blade, looking around. He spotted a figure approaching him, he readied himself for battle.

"Hayate..." A familiar voice called to him, it seemed to emanate from the approaching figure. The shadow came into the light and revealed Ayane,

"I'm..." Hayate began, but he was speechless. Back in the Opera House...he HAD killed her. He had literally stabbed her a million times, yet, there she stood, "I was out of control...I had- Ayane had elbowed Hayate in the stomach, sending him flying back and hitting a tree far from where he had been. In a sense, this was a good thing. He had lured Ayane away from the others.

"I want no excuses. The only reason I'm here now...is because you HADN'T killed me. I had been found and taken to the hospital...where I suffered for so long. Not only from physical pain...but from mental anguish. I had killed Ryu, you had killed me. After I healed I began following Kasumi, watching from afar. What do you think I did when I realized that Ryu was still alive? I went crazy, I could barely contain myself. I had...turned into a blood thirsty maniac. Now, I want your blood..." Ayane unsheathed her blade and rushed forward. Hayate got up straight and front flipped over her, he landed on his feet and back flipped, kicking Ayane in the process. He stomped on her back and pushed her to the ground, he put his blade to the back of her head, "Make sure you finish me this time...make sure you kill me." Ayane said as tears began to flow from her eyes. Hayate sighed and backed up. He helped Ayane up and embraced her,

"I'm sorry." Hayate said. Ayane didn't know how to reply, she just stood there in a daze, slowly regaining her sanity. Ayane pushed Hayate away and began running away, "Ayane, wait!" Hayate shouted, following after her. They were soon out of the forest, Ayane was moving at a god like speed. They ran for what seemed like an eternity, but Hayate could keep up easily. Soon, Ayane stopped in the middle of a village. She turned to a villager and cut their head off, blood spilling onto her face, "What are you doing!" Hayate shouted.

"If you don't want to get hurt...leave." Ayane replied. Soon, the sound of helicopters coming was heard, "The whole world wants me dead by now. There is nothing left for me...I'll die like I should have so long ago..." Hayate backed away as soldiers began descending from the helicopters, they circled Ayane and held their firearms up, "Good bye, Hayate. Take care of Kasumi, huh?" Ayane smiled as the soldiers opened fire, she shook wildly and hit the ground, dead. Hayate backed away and began to run back to the forest.

"Don't worry Ayane, I will."

---

Ok, so there, I closed up a plot hole. It was only an extra chapter so I didn't need it to be a long read. If there are any more plot holes, tell me and I'll close them up. But for now, see you all later.


End file.
